I Will Stay
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: Neither could take that step until they were sure... VanxHitomi, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She woke to the sound of bells.

They were happy bells, the kind of bells that made you want to awake and see what was so wonderfully magnificent that it had garnered the use of those lovely instruments.

She had awoken in such a manner every day for almost a month.

Those bells reminded her why she wanted to stay.

Sunlight streamed in through the window, golden and warm and wonderful. The room was filled with butterfly haze. She sat up and looked next to her instinctively.

He wasn't there.

She didn't mind so much. He had business to attend to. Kingly business. And he had showered her with attention every minute he had free.

She yawned and sat up, stretching her muscles. She was wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped nightgown that ended just above her knees.

The nightgown remained untouched. They'd slept in the same bed every night, but never went farther than that. Never even kissed. She minded that a bit more. But she knew why, or at least she hoped she did. He was so fragile…to take that step would be dangerous for him, and for her.

Neither could take it until they were sure.

She stripped the nightgown off quickly and slipped on a dress, a simple pale blue one with a skirt that went just below her knees. It was far too warm out for anything longer. She brushed her hair, hair that now curled around the shoulders and bounced when she moved. She looked in the mirror and considered make up, but, no. He always said she was the most beautiful without any alterations.

She walked out of her room just as she ran into another girl with short, curly pink hair, dark skin big blue eyes. She smiled down at her, and then cringed when she started to yell.

"Geez Hitomi, you're so lazy! I was just coming to wake you up, Lord Van wanted to see you!"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Merle," she said. Merle had already told her she had accepted the two of them as a couple, which made Hitomi a little bit shy. Where they really that? Yes…and no.

Not until they were sure. Not of each other, they were already sure of each others. Hitomi knew Van loved her, and Van knew that she did, too…they told each other every day.

No, they needed to be sure that Hitomi would make a decision…they could not take another step until Hitomi decided to stay.

She knew, in the end she would, but…

Amano, she knew, would be alright without her. He and Yukari had gotten together; she could feel it and see it.

But she missed them so much. Was it fair that to gain Van, to gain this wonderful world, she had to lose them?

No, it wasn't fair or sane or right. But he needed her, and they didn't.

And she needed him, too.

All this musing had brought her to his study. _Their _study. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. He stiffened in surprise at first, and then relaxed. "You called me, Van?" she asked in a relaxed voice.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "I wanted to see you, and make sure you hadn't died in your sleep or something. You slept so late!"

"I was up late last night, thinking about things."

"What things?"

He knew very well what things. And she knew it. She also knew he was desperate for an answer. He was a man. He had needs, especially now that he was getting past the age of being a teenager. But it wasn't just that, either. He wanted to be with her, to claim her as his own, and to make her a part of him.

She wanted the same thing.

But she didn't answer, merely nuzzled his neck. He sighed and took this as a semi-acceptable answer, for the time being, anyway. "So, Hitomi, did you have any dreams last night?" he asked, the slightest bit of worry in his voice. She had nightmares sometimes, and she would always awake screaming and sobbing in his arms as he petted her hair and tried to make her relax. She smiled softly into his hair.

"I had a lovely one about a beautiful boy with angel wings who carried me into the sky and I could see everything. It was absolutely wonderful," she said with a smile.

He smiled and looked back at her, his brown eyes dancing with happiness. "Consider it done," he said, grabbing her and carrying her bride style out the door and to the courtyard. Milerna, Allen and Celena, Chid, even Dryden (who had decided that he was now worthy of Milerna, was trying his hardest to make her fall for him…it seemed to working, too) had all come to visit and to see Hitomi again, and saw the two, Van with the child-like expression on his face not quite fitting for a King at the age of 19, almost 20, and yet perfectly fitting for just Van, and Hitomi's expression caught between fear, surprise, and elation. They all laughed and waved as they flew into the sky.

"Van!" she yelled, trying to tighten her grip on the boy. "Don't let me fall!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed as he flew into the sky.

As they floated there, Hitomi looked at him. He was mostly unchanged from when she'd seen him almost two years ago. But he was stronger, but still lanky. His eyes had a more thoughtful look to them, although they would never be able to replace the fire in his brown orbs. He was usually, more somber, too…made a king too young, the burden rested heavily upon his shoulders. But he was still Van, and he still loved her.

And he still needed her.

Floating high above the city, trying not to fall, she wrapped her legs around his middle, and she felt his hands on her thighs holding them there. She blushed. He arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and as she stared up at him, she knew her answer.

She stretched to meet his lips, but he turned his head, her eyes widened in hurt and surprise.

"I…I can't, Hitomi," he mumbled, but his words conflicted with his actions; he pulled her closer. "I can't allow myself to…I need to know you love me enough to stay before I give you…before I give you that. Before I kiss you. It's selfish, but…"

"Not, it's not," she interrupted, smiling sadly at him. "It makes perfect sense. But that's what I wanted to tell you, Van. I've made my decision."

The sadness in his expression turned to hope.

"I've decided to stay," she said.

And then, he kissed her so passionately the two very nearly fell out of the sky. He was everywhere, and everywhere was alive because of him. Every cell, every nerve in her body tingled, and her mouth was positively on fire. His tongue, his hands, pulling her closer (if that was possible) to him. She could feel his heartbeat sputtering erratically against her ribcage, and her's was just as fast.

When they pulled away to breathe, he rested his head on her shoulder, and she sighed into his hair.

"Say it again," he whispered against her neck, and his breath tickled.

"I will stay," she said again, and this time there was no blush and no awkwardness, merely the two of them, together.

E/N: Okay, I'm planning this as a two-shot...Next chapter will be full of lemony goodness! Woo! D


	2. Chapter 2

She knew, instinctively what would happen tonight. She knew they would…

She blushed and put her face in her hands.

Merle had already helped her to choose an outfit to ensure that the King would be willing, not that she had ever had any question that he would. He had wanted, no, he had needed to have her, and now that he knew he could do so without hurting her or himself…

She sighed. She was staying. The decision hurt more than it should have, but she knew she had made the right decision. _Still, I might have to go back and visit on occasion,_ she thought.

She looked down at what she was wearing, or, rather, wasn't wearing. She blushed. A lacey bra, white with pink and white lace, and matching panties, both too small for her normally modest tastes. She just hoped that Van liked it…

She jumped slightly on the bed when he entered, looking tired and weary. He set his things down on the table, seeming not to realize she was there. She smiled softly and sadly at him. "Van…?" she asked quietly, but he heard her anyway.

He turned his head to look at her, and his eyes practically bugged out. They roamed greedily up and down her barely clothed body, and she had to look away to avoid pulling the covers up to hide herself.

"Hitomi…" he mumbled, approaching the bed cautiously, as though afraid she'd disappear.

"Yes, Van?" she asked with a small smile. She patted the area next to her, beckoning for him to sit, and he did so.

"Hitomi, you look…" he seemed unable to think of the right word, and instead just mumbled, "beautiful."

"Thank you," Hitomi whispered, accepting the compliment gratefully. "I…I wanted to…" she trailed off, blushing furiously. _This is going to be awkward,_ she thought. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, and she smiled. "I just…"

"You and I both knew that this was going to happen," she said, a little defensively. "We both need this. We both want this."

"I know…I just didn't expect you to be this," he motioned to her underwear, "vocal about it!"

"I haven't said a thing," she said with a smile.

"But you've nonetheless made yourself very clear."

She looked down at her hands, not sure if that was a compliment. What if he didn't want that? What if he didn't want to…make love? She felt tear in her eyes and started to sniffle. He gasped, horrified.

"I love you," he murmured suddenly, and then he was kissing her. All thoughts of awkwardness vanished from her mind, and instead she merely focused on kissing him back, a surprisingly difficult task. She wanted to simply melt into him, it took all of her effort to give him something, too.

She felt something warm on her bra, and blushed, pulling away slightly as she realized what it was. His hand. He looked at her expectantly, his eyes holding a silent question. She nodded a little hesitantly. He reached around her and unclipped the bra. It fell into her lap, and she instantly wrapped her arms around herself to hide herself, suddenly feeling insecure and unsure of herself. He took her hands and moved them to her lap, pinning them both there with one of his. He traced her face with his hand, cupping her cheek, and whispered, "Never hide yourself from me. You are beautiful," he said. He looked down at her for the first time, and she looked away. He sighed and began to remove his shirt, too, before she stopped him.

"I…I want to do that part," she mumbled, blushing, then pulled his shirt over his head before he could stop her. She instantly felt more comfortable; now they were both exposed on their upper-halves.

She gasped quietly when his hands moved, from her hands and her face, to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand, and then gently flicked the nipple. She arched her back and mewled. He smile, growing more confident, then kissed both of her breasts. Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. She felt herself lay down on the bed smiled up at him. He started pulling off his pants then looked at her. She rolled her eyes and started undoing them for him, and was surprised to find he wasn't wearing any pants. What, so Fanalia men didn't where underwear?

She giggled when she realized she was more pleased about this than she should have been.

She pulled them down the rest of the way and he kicked them off when they reached his ankles. She smiled at him and started pulling her own underwear off, when his hand stopped her. "I want to do that part," he quoted with a quiet laugh and pulled them down. With his _teeth_.

She blushed red and smiled, getting her first good look at him. DAY-UM, he was good-looking. She smiled and blushed at the thoughts running rampant through her head as he positioned himself so he was almost touching her opening. "You're a virgin, right, Hitomi?" he asked her quietly, as though embarrassed to be asking. She cocked her head, confused.

"Umm….yeah. Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if I would…hurt you. I will." His voice was slightly choked with the thought of hurting the girl he loved. She smiled and touched his face

"I know." He flinched. "But," she added, "It's worth it, Van, I want to be with you. In every possible way."

In one instant her entered her. He held still for a moment, allowing her to grow used to his size, and she whimpered. Her hands fited in the sheets. He hadn't even broken her barrier yet, and it hurt so badly!

And yet it was a pleasureable pain, like the pain of putting Neosporin on a wide cut. It stung, but the pain subsided soon, to soothing pleasure. Yes, pleasure.

"Keep going," she whispered, and she could see the relief on his face when she said it. He thrust in an out slowly, going a little deeper everytime, before finally…

"Ah!" she exclaimed, arching her back. She bit her lips to keep from crying, but tears ran down her face, anyway. It felt like she was being ripped apart! He bent down, distracting her with butterfly kisses on her face and neck, kissing the tears away, kissing his guilt away. She wrapped her hands around him and cried into his neck for a few minutes. He was groing desperate…he wanted so much more…

"Keep going," she whispered again, and that was all he needed.

He pounded in and out of her, and this time all the pain was gone, replaced with incapacitating pleasure. She couldn't see anything but him, couldn't feel anything but him…and she knew it was the same way for him. He felt so good inside of her, felt so tight and so right…there was no division, and they were no longer separate entities, but a single being, moving fluidly against itself.

"There, Van, there!" she gasped as she felt him hit her G-spot. She felt him hit her there again and said breathlessly, "So close, Van, so close!"

"Me too," he gasped against her neck, and the feel of his breath on her neck was just enough to push her over the edge. Her body spasmed and a cry that sounded an awful lot like his name escaped her lips. Only seconds after her own first orgasm, he followed suit, gasping, "Hitomi," loudly, falling on top of her and quickly rolling off of her when he heard her grunt. They both laid there gasping for a moment, before Hitomi whispered quietly,

"I love you, Van."

"I love you too, Hitomi. I love you more than I can ever say."

She snuggled closer to him, then glanced down at the sheets, dirtied with blood and less…innocent body fluids, and laughed a little breathlessly. "Maybe we should switch beds."

"Good idea," he said with a smile, picking her up and carrying her bride's style to another room and another, less soiled bed. She was grateful for the night and the darkness…no one would be awake to see them traipsing naked throughout the castle. Or at least, she hoped they wouldn't, because that would be ab awfully awkward way to end such a fabulous first night together.

As they entered the second bedroom, two people, one tall and beautiful with long blonde hair and one short and dark-skinned glanced at each other from behind a wall and grinned triumphantly. "Finally!" they whispered in unison.

E/N: I'm really not pleased with this one…my first lemon, so, ya know. I need practice and all that.

I love Merle and Milerna at the end, too. I can totally see them doing that, too. xD


End file.
